Four Years
by DawnForever101
Summary: Dawn turns from a shy girl who wasn't sure of herself to someone totally new in her 4 years of high school and it was all because of her best friend. But those feelings change over time. Does he feel the same way? A Pearlshipping story for Cavalier Shark's Pearlshipping Contest!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :D This is another one-shot for pearlshipping but this one is really special and unique. This is based off on a true story. Yep, you heard me. **

**You must be thinking, Four Years? What?! Well, four years is the high school four years, so this fanfic is basically my high school experience (not entirely true).**

**Hey, now if you're thinking that I'm telling you guys about my personal life through this fanfic, then you're wrong. Not EVERYTHING is true here!**

**But for most cases, consider me to be Dawn and Ash to be the boy, ok? Story is told in Dawn's POV.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_**First Year**_

As I walked through the gates of high school, I was unsure of myself. My surroundings were so different compared to primary school. The sun beat down on me like a drum and sweat was escaping my face. I looked around, to see new and unfamiliar people chit-chatting with each other. I felt lonely and scared, and to tell you the truth, I felt stupid.

I heard rumours from primary school that high school was a rollercoaster. Other people say they're the best 4 years that you can have. I wanted the second option. I wanted to have the best 4 years of my life.

Despite me surroundings being different, I decided to search for my respective new class. I wondered how huge it would be. In primary school, the most students we had were 28.

I suddenly saw _him_ upstairs, leaning on the pole upstairs. Drew was my secret crush ever since primary school. Butterflies would emerge in my stomach whenever I looked at him, but when he looks back, he would give that smile that would drive you crazy! I sure hope I was in his class.

Drew and I talked during primary school, but never about my crush. The thing is, I don't know if he feels the same way about me and since then, I decided to keep it a secret. I scrolled down the list of names to see his name. Yep, his name was there. Now, if fate wants to keep us together, my name will be there on this list! My face drooped down low as my name, unfortunately, wasn't there.

I sighed as I continued on my path, looking for my name under one more lists. There it was! Berlitz Dawn. I was so relieved and thankful that I didn't take another minute and decided to sit as soon as possible.

There were about 38-39 people here, not what I'm used to, but I hoped that I'd get over it. Only thing was that everybody was as quiet as a mouse. There wasn't even a whisper to be heard and I found that to be weird. I turned around to catch the new faces and I caught a familiar one! I was so thankful that my friend, Leona, was in my class and best of all, sitting right behind me!

"Leona! I didn't see you here!" I said, happily.

"Hey, Dawn, you're gonna have to get used to this, I'm in your class now." She winked as she took out her phone.

"So I guess things never change, do they?" I chuckled.

A girl came up to me with dead eyes. From the look of her expression, I could tell that she scared me out of my pants. She stared at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, that's my seat." She told me bluntly. I didn't know how to react. I've always been too shy and never confident enough to speak my way. I never had the guts.

But my mom told me to build my confidence level otherwise people was going to take advantage of me in any way. I felt like this was one of those examples. I put my foot down, got up, and put my hands on my hips.

"This is my seat. I got here first, so you can't claim what's not yours." I told her. She continued staring at me and surprisingly, sat in the seat in front of me. I sighed.

"Wow…you got bullied on the first day. That's a record." Leona said. I sighed.

I admitted it. High School was not going to be easy.

It was strange to say that I got bullied on the first day. It's strange to say, because she and I became good friends and always hung out together with me and Leona. I laughed at the mere thought of her bullying me. Her name was Misty Waterflower and she was a tomboy. She would tell me almost every day that she hated being a girl. In fact, she would always wear boy-like clothes. I respected that. After all, she was my friend.

Then, a boy, tagged along to the group. His name was Ash. He would always sit in the front of the class to listen to the teacher well.

There had come a time when everybody felt too comfortable with each other. Remember when they were quiet like a mouse on the first day? Well, now it was the exact opposite. These perks were noisier that pans being bumped together. Ash was the quietest in this case. Everyone would tease him for being a sissy, especially the boys. We girls felt extremely bad for him and ever since then, he didn't hang out with his own kind. He hung out with me, Leona and Misty.

I was glad he started hanging around us. He always made me laugh and we always had so much to talk about. We had a lot in common and I was glad he became my friend. In fact, he was my first ever friend that I had that was a boy. But most importantly, he wasn't like any other boy in my class. He was generous and sweet. He had this habit of holding a seat for me in any school function so we could sit together, holding my lunchbox, talking to me when we had free periods.

But there was a time; I felt I needed my personal space. He would sometimes stick up to me, meaning do almost everything with me. I liked that, but it's not good to do everything together. I felt like I couldn't be left alone.

The first year passed rather quickly and I was proud of myself for coming in 3rd in my class. I waited what was in store for my second year in high school.

_**Second Year**_

A few students didn't make it to the second year so the number of our students lessened. Yay, more breeze. Scratch that, I was actually sad for them.

We had a new classroom and I loved the painting that was done for it. Red, which was my favourite colour. I met Leona and Misty on the first day and then I saw Ash. My eyes lighted up.

I sat a seat behind the front and I saw Ash take the front seat next to a window. I gestured him to come sit in front of me, to which he agreed with ease. After that, we became close friends. Yes, I felt that I needed personal space once in a while, but I also felt comfortable around him and that it was better than staying by yourself.

We then developed an interest that really bonded us together. That interest was Pokémon. We would talk about our favourite Pokémon characters, and watch the shows every Saturday when new episodes aired. Well, I didn't; he did and he would get excited every time he told me about the episodes.

Then one day, I was absent from school and my mother called me in sick. Here was a side of Ash that I had never seen.

"Leona, Misty, c'mon let's go look for Dawn." He told them.

"What? She's absent." Leona said.

"No, she could be by the cafeteria. Let's go!" Ash begged.

"Are you out of your mind?" Misty asked. "She's absent, she can't be here."

"What's the harm to go look for her? It'll only take 10 minutes, please?" Ash asked.

The next day at school, Leona told me of the 'incident'. She told me that they were going crazy because Ash forced them to look all over the school for me. In fact, they went so crazy that they told me not to be absent ever again in my life.

Other students noticed how Ash had behaved that day when I was absent. Soon enough, they assumed we were a couple. I didn't feel that way about Ash. He was the best friend that I ever had, and I wanted to keep it that way. However, I did notice that he was going crazy over me and I considered that he liked me, but was too afraid to admit it. Well, even if he did like me, it was good that he didn't admit his feelings because I wanted us to remain friends only.

As the semester passed, I met another good friend. We were at a sports meeting one day. No, I don't like sports, but I always supported my team for all the various sports. That said, during the sports meeting, I saw this girl at the back of the class. She seemed nice from her appearance and Leona, Misty and me started to talk to her. An interesting thing to find out was that Misty and her had the same birthday. That was coincidental.

And what was really amazing was that she knew Ash! Her name was May and they lived really close together, just a couple of blocks apart. May was in a different class from me but in the same grade. Despite being apart, we became really good friends and eventually joined the group. There was one thing though…she despised my discussions of Pokémon with Ash. She thought it was annoying.

"Yeah, there was this sick battle with the gym leader Saturday, it was so epic! You should not have missed out, Dawn!" Ash told me, telling one of the episodes he saw.

"Oh really? Sorry, Ash, but you know I don't wake up early on Saturdays!" I said.

"Yeah, I know. You wake up at 10:00!" He said, amusing me. It was funny because it was true.

"So they talk about Pokémon everyday?" May asked Leona and Misty, who were in the corner discussing their own matters.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to get used to it!" Misty laughed.

"We all know Pikachu is pretty awesome." Ash said.

"Yeah, I can't argue with you on that." I said.

"Ugh, I'm so tired of this! Can we for once, not talk about Pokemon?!" May suddenly stood up, flairing her arms in frustration.

"You just don't recognize the awesomeness that world holds.." Ash said, being dramatic. I laughed at his remark.

"That world doesn't exist!" May pointed out.

"That's the one flaw that I hate. Pokémon isn't real…except in my fantasies and dreams." Ash said excitedly.

"Yeah I wish Pokémon were real." I said.

"Me and Dawn would battle every day and she would lose every day." Ash said, teasing me. I gasped.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, scoffing.

"I know way more about Pokémon more about you." He said, bragging.

"No way!" I exclaimed, ready to put up a fight with him. He smirked.

"Oh yea? Name the strongest legendary Pokemon." He said.

"That's easy. It's Arceus." I said, crossing my arms.

"Amateur." He said, teasing me once again. I punched him lightly on the arm but I still couldn't help but laugh at his humour.

"Wow. This is the last time you'll talk about Pokemon." May warned.

"That'll never happen!" We said in unison.

Ash and I became even closer. We began doing everything together which meant projects, presentations, outings and more. Everyone was convinced that we were a couple. It's like the world couldn't see us as friends only. A boy and a girl could never remain friends was their thought. Our friendship was definitely special and I treasured it in my heart. I didn't care what anyone thought about us. We were friends and I loved that.

I was no longer that shy invisible girl that couldn't speak my voice. I had built my confidence and had courage and faith in myself. I felt alive and on top of the world now. And it was all because of Ash.

But things started to go down the drain in the next year of high school.

_**Third Year**_

This year was different from the two previous years. This year involved choosing the stream of career choice. Leona, Misty, and Ash chose Science while I chose Business. I was separated from all my friends and especially Ash. We had two Business classes, and May, unfortunately, had to be in the next one. Just my luck!

One thing was good about this third year. My secret crush, Drew, was in my class now and I squealed when I found out! I freaked every time when he would wink at me. I was totally psyched, but still hadn't the guts to tell him how I really felt about him, despite building my confidence over the past two years. And that was only because it started dropping every day now.

The classes became a little tougher, but I could handle it. But almost everything changed for me. It felt as if someone was missing from my life. It was Ash. Where was he to talk to me about Pokémon a free period would come? Where was he to make me laugh? Where was he when I needed him the most? Where were Leona and Misty to gossip to? Where was May?

It was no doubt I started feeling lonely and losing my confidence. I didn't quite have anyone to relate to as well as Ash and the others. I talked to the students in my class every once in a while, but it was mainly small talk. They were definitely not Ash, Leona, Misty nor May.

That separation didn't stop us from hanging out as a group regularly though. I still was good friends with them, but we had so little time, that we barely caught up on anything. All we did now was crack jokes, which I didn't mind, but I realized that I needed more time with them. Then it hit me- I was missing Ash. How could I not? We did everything together and we were practically related.

"Ash, I need to tell you something." I said one day while talking to him in the cafeteria.

"Yea? What is it?" He asked.

"Ever since we separated into different classes, I have no one to talk to in class. I feel alone and I realize that I miss the way we used to hang out. I miss you, Ash." He listened keenly and sighed.

"Dawn, I feel the same way." He told me. I gasped.

"You do?" I asked. I had a sense of satisfaction in my heart when he said that. The fact that he felt the same way made me really happy.

"Of course. I, too, feel alone. There's no one to talk to about Pokemon." Ash said. I laughed.

"There's that sense of humour I'll miss so much." I said as he smiled.

"But we'll always be friends." Ash said. "Nothing can change that." He told me. I sighed with satisfaction.

"You're right. We'll always remain friends."

I kept his words in my mind and especially in my heart. But those words, no matter how much I tried, couldn't build my confidence and self-esteem. If anything, it was slowly dropping every bit, every moment of my life.

It broke my heart to figure out that the boy of my dreams, Drew, turned out to be a jerk and a player. He had definitely changed from primary school-I should know, I was there! He was not the Drew that I once knew. It was tragic that I once, no not once, countless times stayed up thinking about him and the results turned out to be ugly. After figuring out his true colours, I refused to talk to him. In fact, I refused to even think about him. I was sorry and ashamed that I ever had a crush on him. He still winked at me, but I now looked at him with disgust.

My world was now falling apart. I was a reck and I felt sick almost every day. I no longer had the urge to even look at myself in the mirror. I didn't even comb my hair. But there was one day that I felt even worse.

One day I was in the cafeteria, with Leona, Misty and May. Ash hadn't shown up yet, for the first time yet and I looked endlessly for him, eyeing throughout the entire cafeteria. Finally, I saw him, approaching our desk, bidding farewell to a girl. I wondered who she was.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey!" I called out.

"So who was that girl you were talking to?" I asked, being direct.

"Oh, that was Serena. I always talk to her." He told me. For some reason that sentence lessened my spirit.

"What? You do?" I asked.

"Oh yea! They even sit together and they talk almost all day long." Misty said while Leona agreed.

My mind went blank at that moment. I didn't know what to say, but I knew that something was happening. I felt like I was losing Ash and I didn't want that to happen. I remembered those good old days when we used to talk like that. Those moments were special and I never thought it could be replaced.

"Uhh…Does she like Pokémon?" I asked briefly.

"No, she hates it and with a passion." I sighed with a relief. "But I don't care. She's my friend and I love that." He said. I became sad again. But I asked myself, why?

I still had the idea that we were good friends and still could do everything together. But I realized that I was tragically wrong. I saw Serena and Ash hanging out together sometimes and they would have lots of fun in their spare time. I didn't like it at all. I didn't know what was happening to me. It seemed as if Ash had spent more time with Serena than with me. I didn't know Serena at all, but for some reason, I disliked her.

We still hung out together, but there were times that I wished Serena wasn't in his life. One day, I was focused on hanging out with Ash for the whole day after school. It was the first time that we had an argument.

"Hey, Ash!" I called out.

"What is it, Dawn? I have to catch the bus with May." They took the same bus together.

"I know. But let's hang out together. You and me, the whole day today. We could watch Pokémon." I suggested, hoping he would give in.

"Sorry Dawn, I'm going to Serena's house today to work on a project with her. And after that we're gonna chill." He said. I couldn't handle it anymore. Every time I talked to him, that name uttered from his mouth.

"Oh, Serena, Serena, Serena! What is with you guys? You always hang out together! You never hang out with me, Ash." I blurted. I wasn't the one to get angry, but the situation was leading me to.

"What? That's not true, Dawn!" He said.

"Yes it is! You're always talking about Serena and going to her house and doing this with her and that with her.." I said.

"That's because she's my really good friend." He said.

"What about me, Ash? I thought I was your good friend! You said that we'd always be friends! But now, you act like you don't even know me!"

"Dawn, we'll always be friends. That's a promise." He said as he put his hand on my shoulders. I shoved them off.

"You know, if that Serena girl wasn't in your life, our life would be a whole lot better." I confessed.

"What? So I have to run my friend choices by you now?" Ash asked.

"Yes! I don't like you hanging out with Serena so much. So you tell her that." I said.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but I can't do that. I'm not going to break our friendship because you say so!" He blurted.

"You're so selfish, Ash Ketchum!" I said. I was furious.

"I'm not selfish, Dawn. Look at yourself in the mirror. I don't know why you're acting this way, but you should realize that you're the one being selfish right now." Ash said. I gasped.

"I-I can't believe you called me selfish. Do you have the slightest idea what I'm going through right now?" I asked, my voice breaking up.

"Do you have the slightest idea what I'm going through? My best friend wants to get rid of Serena and she has no idea how selfish she sounds." Ash told me. My eyes widened.

Those three words, "My best friend" kept echoing in my mind as I saw him leaving to catch the bus. Does Ash really think like that about me? I'm his best friend? My heart was filled with satisfaction when I heard that. But this was the first time ever in my life that I had the worst argument with Ash. We never quarrelled once before like this and it hurt me. A tear came rolling down on my face.

Nobody really understood me or what I went through. What did I do to have faced this difficulty in life? I'm alone and I have nobody. I even lost Ash, my best friend, who always was there for me. I guess some people are worth to be called back-stabbers. I just couldn't believe that our friendship broke in a second. This friendship was special and genuine and I hated to see it broken.

I was in the bathroom one day and I saw…her…

"Hey" She called out. I was washing my hands.

"Hey Serena." As much as I disliked her, I had to make small talk with her.

"Dawn, right? Hi, nice to meet you!" She offered her hand. I wiped my hands and shook hands with her.

"You're Ash's friend, right? He talks so much about you." I gasped.

"He does?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course." She winked. "Whenever I talk to him, he has to talk about you. You know, when he first told me about you, I thought you were a couple. But when I figured out you were just friends, I couldn't believe it." She told me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ash talked about me?

"He really cares about you, Dawn." She winked. I held my hand to my heart and sighed.

I had such a false assumption about Ash and I felt guilty and mostly selfish. The person who I thought had limited time for me, actually spent time with Serena talking about me. I wanted to cry and dance at the same time when I heard that. Ash made a promise that we would always be friends and he kept that promise. He was, without a doubt, a better friend than I was. I felt so stupid for that argument the other day.

"Excuse me, Serena, I have an important thing to do." I said as I ran off looking for Ash.

He wasn't that difficult to find as he was right behind me, probably wanting to talk to Serena. I expected that he would be mad at me, especially after yesterday. But, no! He actually smiled and waved at me. I waved back, but I thought if he forgot what happened yesterday. Whatever the reason was, that wasn't going to stop me from apologizing.

"Hey, Ash." I called out.

"Hey." He said bluntly.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Ash, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I-I acted like a jerk."

"Yeah, what was all that about?" He asked with concern.

"I guess…that I've been feeling neglected these days..and left out. It's just that we barely spend time with each other like we used to. And when I see you with Serena..I don't know…but it hurts me, Ash. I guess that I have been selfish and I'm really sorry."

"I get it, Dawn. I totally get it. I too felt alone without you. It's just Serena is almost like you and she reminds me of you. I think that's why we get along so great. She's my good friend. But you're my.."

"Best friend!" I said, finishing the sentence for him.

"Yeah." He agreed and smiled. "I promise we'll always remain friends." He told me again.

Now, there was no need to worry. After that, Ash and I went back to our regular school life. I decided if Ash wasn't in my class again that I'd make other friends that I could relate to. It wasn't actually difficult, not even the slightest. It was my fault that I wasn't confident and I couldn't build up my self-esteem-because I hadn't believed in myself.

Ash and I continued to remain friends throughout the year and all was well between the two of us. We even made a pact to never argue again! We became closer than glue.

_**Fourth Year**_

This was unbelievable to say that this was my final year in high school and the most exciting one ever. I was going to make this year the most and memorable. There was graduation, which of course I had looked forward to, prom, which was every girl's dream and parents' night, a night of spending leisure time with your family. This was also the toughest year to experience, especially with final exams. I was focused and determined this year to do well academically and to get a scholarship. The old me had vanished once and for all.

It saddened me to think that this was my final year in high school. It was a rollercoaster, but it definitely had its advantages. I was going to see Leona, May, Misty and May for one last year and then it's off to college. So the best way of not overthinking this and not bumming me was to make my final year of high school the most of it.

I spent valuable time with my friends, especially with Ash, whenever we had the time. We would still discuss about Pokémon, but overtime, we grew out of it. May was very thankful for that. We started talking about other interests and we built on so many levels. I was thankful for having a friend like him. So, one day I went up to May..

"May, you know this is our last year, right?" I asked generally.

"Yeah. High school was fun, though." May said.

"Very fun! I'm definitely gonna miss it and you guys as well." I said.

"Yeah, after this, we may not see each other again." May pointed out.

"Exactly! Which is why I'm giving you guys…these.." I handed out a card for May.

"What's this, Dawn?" May asked, holding the card.

"It's a thank you card. For being my friends and making memories with me. I want you guys to keep it with you to remind you of me." I said. May looked at me with a sad face.

"Oh, Dawn. This is so sweet." May hugged me immediately. "I'll treasure this. But even if you didn't give me this, I would never forget you, Dawn." She said. I said nothing at that moment but hugged her.

"Hey, you know what else you should do?" May asked. "You should do something for Ash's birthday. Like, bring him a present!" She suggested.

"You're right!" I snapped. "But I'll do more than just that. I wanna make his birthday memorable-the best. So I'll plan a surprise for him! We can bake a cake, I'll make a card, I'll get a gift and even play some games." I said with excitement.

"Ash is really lucky to have you as a friend. You guys care about each other so much." May said.

"No, I'm lucky. Because of him, I'm no longer the girl I was 3 years ago. I've changed and I gotta do something to show my thanks to him." I said.

"Ok. Good luck with that, Dawn." May said.

After school, the first thing I did was went shopping for the perfect present for Ash. I didn't even bother noticing my assignments and this last year of high school was a load of homework! Then, May came over to my house with preparations for the cake we were going to make. Leona and Misty chipped in a little financially and that was fine by me.

I was so excited for that day. My heart began beating and I started to sweat a little on seeing Ash in the cafeteria. My stomach started to churn and I didn't even know May was beside me.

"Dawn, why are you so nervous? Go on ahead!" May told me. I honestly had no idea why I was nervous.

As I started walking closer, he noticed me and waved me. I smiled back but then he had a weird expression on his face. He looked to where my hands were, which were holding a dark chocolate cake in a plastic wrap.

"What's all this?" Ash asked.

"Happy birthday, Ash." I whispered. His eyes lightened up. "And may you have many more." I said, chuckling.

"Thanks, Dawn. You-You made this for me?" He asked, pointing to the cake.

"Yup-along with May. She helped." I said.

"So did we!" Leona said.

"Financially…" Misty added.

"You guys are the best! What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" He said as he grabbed the cake.

He cut the cake in a piece and he was kind enough to give me the first bite. Afterwards, we all chowed down on the cake until there wasn't any. My cake-baking skills had come to use, it seemed. Then May came and brought the present that I selected for Ash.

"A present, too? Oh, Dawn you shouldn't have." He said.

"Just see it. I think you'll be satisfied." I told him.

He pulled out what revealed to be a silver long chain. On the front, it had Pikachu posing doing electrical shocks and on the back had what turned out to be our life-long memory. It had the words "Dawn + Ash-BFF's" engraved on it. It was the most beautiful gift he had ever gotten. I could tell from his expression.

He didn't utter a word but got up from his seat and hugged me. I reached out my arms and hugged him back. Strangely, my stomach started to churn again and I was nervous and sweaty. I didn't understand what was happening. It was a feeling I'd never experienced before- a feeling of ecstasy. My heart began to pound and I felt a crimson of red slightly rubbing on my cheek. The air started getting lighter as soon as he let go. But it was as if, I didn't want to let go because were so close to each other. I stared in his eyes-his brown eyes that trapped me for a moment. I snapped myself mentally, grabbed May's hand and went to the bathroom. I did that out of fear; it was like an automatic reaction. I started to pant really fast, worrying May.

"Dawn, what's wrong?!" She yelled.

"I dunno, May. I-I've never felt this before." I said.

"Felt what before?" May asked as she got more curious.

"I don't know how to to describe it, but it made nervous and sweaty, the next thing I knew my heart was pounding, the air was getting thinner.." I said.

"When did this happen?" May asked.

"As soo as I hugged Ash." I said and May lighted up like a bulb. She smiled at me. I looked at her with a weird expression.

"Dawn, you idiot, do you know what this means?" May asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Ash!" May said.

"I-I like Ash?" I asked myself.

Although I began to deny that in my mind, it still couldn't help me from thinking about it. For some reason, my heart started pounding again as I imagined his face up in mines. I thought about those times when he would tease me or make me laugh, and those times when he saved a seat for me at any function, and those times when he bought food for me on his own will. I thought about how caring and genuine he was. But mostly, I thought about the times I missed him during last year when he was hanging out with Serena.

Then it hit me-I like Ash. I blushed as I realized that.

This was the reason why I didn't like Ash hanging out with Serena so much-not because we were close friends, because I like Ash more than anything. I smiled as I imagined his brown eyes melting and I flashbacked into that hug we had a while ago. I couldn't stop thinking about him; I was going crazy over him. But does he feel the same way about me?

"Does he feel the same way about me?" I asked.

"Of course he does." May said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Oh, c'mon! It's so obvious! He really cares about you-it's obvious he likes you a lot. But he's not telling you either because he's afraid to admit it or he's really oblivious. "May winked.

"I can't believe we like each other..it's amazing!" I said, smiling.

It was funny how the whole world predicted we would be a couple, but we turned a deaf ear to it. I guess we were too oblivious to realize that. I had finally realized my true feelings about Ash and I would reveal them on the most amazing day of our lives-Graduation. Graduation was only 2 and a half months away, so it wasn't long.

"What?! Until graduation? Girl, you're crazy!" May said.

"Yes, I've made my decision. Look, I want this to be the most memorable graduation in my life. It'll be perfect if Ash and I would get together. Plus, I don't wanna rush our friendship and ruin we already have. " I said.

"Ok, I get you. I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed as she hugged me.

Well, it was time. It was time for the greatest moment in our girls' lives. Graduation! My heart was beating more than ever but the thought of me revealing my feelings to Ash made me even more nervous and anxious. I had worn a sleeveless white dress-it was simple and it covered below the knees. I kept my hair in a bun and had on silver high heels.

I met May and the others backstage. They all embraced me in a long hug. I would never forget this-I even started to tear up a little.

"Wow, Misty, you're actually wearing a dress." I noticed.

"Yeah, this is our last day together. To heck with dresses-this day is more important." Misty said. We chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. After this, we'll take a lot of pictures."

"Yeah." Leona agreed.

As we let go, I saw Ash sitting down on a nearby bench. His knees were shaking and he fiddled with his hands. I took a deep breath and slowly approached him. He took his gaze from the floor up to my face, which made me blush a little. I hope he didn't realize that I was nervous as a mouse.

"Dawn-you look beautiful." He said ever so softly.

"Thanks. So-this is our last day together." I said.

"Yeah, it's been fun!" Ash pointed out.

"So much fun!" I said.

"Dawn, thank you for being my best friend." He grabbed my hand, making me nervous.

"Thank you too, Ash. I'll really miss you." I said.

This was the time to do it, but I couldn't no matter how. The words were simply unable to get out of my mouth. Before I could have another moment, the ceremony finally started.

All students had stepped up on stage as practiced and we were arranged in order. I smiled as bright as ever, as I knew that they would be making a video of the entire ceremony. I looked down on the audience to see my mom-my number one supporter. The stage had been wonderfully decorated with white flowers and streamers. My stomach started churning again.

"Now put your hands together for Dawn Berlitz!" The announcer called on me to do my speech.

I spoke about my entire high school experience; the ups and the downs. I spoke how shy and under confident I was at the start and how I built it up because of my friends. I spoke of my strengths and weaknesses and how I overcame those weaknesses. I spoke about the wonderful memories I had going through high school. I mentioned how hard I worked and how focused and determined to reach this phase in my life and that I'm thankful for it. I mentioned every little detail of my high school experience. The audience applauded and roared and I saw my mom giving me a standing ovation. I made her and myself proud.

After the ceremony, it was finally over. High School was finally over and I took a breath of relief. As promised, I met up with Leona, Misty and May to take some pictures. I was definitely going to treasure this moment. May then pointed to someone familiar and my heart pounded again as I realized it was Ash. It was time. I was going to tell him how I feel.

We slowly approached each other as if we couldn't stay an inch apart from each other. He smiled at me and I did the same. I didn't beat around the bush and I got right to it.

"Ash, I've got something to tell you." I started.

"Me too." He said. "You go first." I took a deep breath.

"Ash, we've been friends for as long as I remember and I love that. But there came a time when I started having different feelings about you. I don't know how you're going to react or if you feel the same way, but I don't care. Ash, you make me crazy and nervous and my heart starts pounding when I'm around you. I- I like you, Ash. A lot!" I finally said it.

He sighed. "Dawn, I can't believe you said that!" He yelled. I froze. "Because I like you too. I've always been too afraid to admit it." I laughed when I heard that.

"You complete me, Dawn. I've never had a friend like you, but then I realized that I never had a close friend like you and I started having different feelings about you. I like you too, Dawn." He said. I smiled.

We said nothing at that moment. Time stood still for the both of us and we embraced each other with a deep, blissful kiss. I finally felt a satisfaction in my heart. The nervousness and anxiety disappeared and I became comfortable and at ease. A couple of students were passing by and they whistled to our direction, but I couldn't care less. We were finally together and that mattered the most.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally finished! This is quite an achievement cuz this my longest chapter yet. Now as I said before, some things are not true here, especially the fourth year. Wanna know why? Because I haven't gone through it yet. But it would be nice if that actually happened. ^.^**

**Anyways, plz review and tell me what you think! :D**

**And voting week has begun! *fanfare plays* If you liked this story, just go to Cavalier Shark's profile and vote for my story. :)**

**Later!**


	2. Author's note-vote

**Hi! So, I was told to update my story telling you guys to vote. So I thought of a unique way to do that.**

* * *

**Five Reasons to Vote for my story:**

**Because it's awesome!**

**Because it's based somewhat on a true story.**

**Because it's awesome…did I already say that? NO I DIDN'T, YOU HAVE NO PROOF!**

**Because this story is one of a kind, special, (did I mention AWESOME) and it's Pearlshipping!**

**Because it's my longest one-shot I ever posted, like EVER! (And plus, it's AWESOME!) :P**

* * *

**So, that was it. Please vote for my story because of those reasons above this sentence. If you don't…then…*spooky music plays***


End file.
